Broken Heart
by Dark-T-K
Summary: ChiChi and Goku have another fight and it shatteres Goku's heart. He runs away only to make ChiChi regret ever telling him "I don't love you..."


****

Broken Heart

By: Dark_T-K

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters or the story line itself. This story uses DBZ characters.

Author's Note: This is my first story so let me know what ya think of it!!!

****

Chapter #1

SMACK!

ChiChi slapped her husband Goku, on the cheek. She had tears flowing from her eyes and she was so mad. Goku puts his hand to his face and rubs his cheek. ChiChi never struck Goku on the face. Occasionally she would hit him with a pan to the back of his head, but never had she struck him on the face. Goku took his attention off his hurt cheek and turned towards ChiChi.

"What did I do wrong ChiChi?" Goku asked still holding his cheek. ChiChi clenching her fists yells out at Goku. 

"Goku you never show me any respect. You eat, sleep, train, and fight. You make me do all the work and you just run off. I feel like you have no respect for me, Or the things I do for you Goku! You're a bad husband, a bad father, and a bad man!" 

Goku's eyes were hidden by a shadow so ChiChi couldn't see his saddened expression. ChiChi was angry and crying. Goku began to think about what ChiChi had just said. (He thought he understood) A tear ran down the Saiyans face, as his hands fell to his sides he finally spoke. 

"If I don't give you the respect you deserve ChiChi, then I'll leave and you can find a man who will respect you." ChiChi stopped crying and turned around sharply. Goku went to the window, opened it and put a foot on it.

"Nooo don't!" ChiChi called out, but alas. Goku jumped out the bedroom window and ran off. ChiChi ran to the window only to see Goku run off into the forest. ChiChi collapsed on her bed and began crying loudly. Gohan, who just happened to be listening to his parent's conversation, choose that moment to walk into his mother's room.

"What happened mom? Where's dad?" asked Gohan. ChiChi kept crying ignoring her son's question. Gohan walked over to his mom and hopped up on her bed. He began rubbing his mother's back sympathetically trying to get her to calm down. ChiChi stopped crying and began sniffling. She finally stopped all together and turned to Gohan. 

"I said some mean things to your father Gohan. Things that I didn't mean to say but since I was in the mood I said them. Your father must be heartbroken cause he just ran away." 

ChiChi fell into her son's arms and began crying. Gohan stayed til his mother had cried herself to sleep. He tucked her in and went to bed.

****

Chapter #2

The next morning, Gohan woke up and checked on his mom. She was so tired from crying last night she was asleep still. 

"Good. I'll call Bulma and Krillin and they can help me fix things between my mom and dad. I'll just let her sleep since she's so tired." Gohan flew downstairs so not to disturb his sleeping mother. He landed by the phone and called up Bulma first. _Bulma is my best hope for mom cause she's a girl and mom likes her best when it comes to family problems._ He dialed Bulma's number and the phone rang. Bulma answered the phone. 

"Hello" answered Bulma. _Thank goodness its Bulma. I thought Vegeta would answer._

"Hey Bulma, its Gohan." Bulma on the other end of the line jaw dropped. _Why is Gohan calling me? He never calls me._

"Hey Gohan. What's up? You never call." Bulma asked. Gohan laughed lightly into the phone. 

"I know. I have a bit of a problem here at my house and I need you and Krillin's help." Bulma sighed. 

"What can I help you with Gohan?" Gohan took a deep breath and began. When Gohan finished Bulma gasped. 

"She really said that to Goku?" Bulma asked. She was so shocked at ChiChi's anger and her mean words.

"A huh. I guess dad really did something wrong." replied Gohan. He sighed into the phone.

"Man Gohan. That was harsh. And you don't know what happened to your father?" Gohan sighed indicating he was clueless. Bulma took a deep breath.

"I'll call up Krillin and tell him to meet at your house Gohan. We'll need all the help we can get on this one."

"Thank you Bulma. I can't stay on much longer cause my mom might wake up." They both hung up. Bulma called up Krillin and he ran over to Bulma's to hear the story.

Goku had run deep into the forest, miles from his house. He stopped in a small patch of land where trees towered over it but did not grow there. _I better build some shelter for myself or I'll have no place to keep dry if it rains._ Goku cut down trees and built a small house much like the one he lived in before. It was small, but large enough for a large bed, and small fireplace. He finished making the fireplace and went out for something to eat. "I can't go home since ChiChi is mad at me and she might hit me again." Goku rubbed his cheek where he had been struck. "I guess I'll have catch my food like I did when I was little. I guess I should go catch some bear, or something like that."_ I guess I can use its fur for a blanket when I'm done._ Goku ran off to catch his meal and finish his house.

ChiChi was still asleep when Bulma and Krillin arrived. Gohan opened the door. 

"We've got to be quiet for now you guys. My mom is still exhausted and sleeping. So we'll have to plan without her." Bulma and Krillin nodded and quietly walked in. They all sat down at the kitchen table. Gohan sighed. _This will be very tough. I'm glad Krillin and Bulma are here to help me out._ Krillin was the first to break the silence. 

"So Gohan. Your mom really said all that stuff?" Krillin asked. Gohan turned over to Krillin to reply.

"Yup. I forgot to tell Bulma that before mom said all that, I heard this loud clap noise. I think my mom might have hit dad. I'm not sure, it could have been something else." Gohan stated unhappily. 

"I'm pretty sure your mom slapped Goku, Gohan" Bulma interrupted. Looking down at the table in concern.

"I've known that noise forever cause I've slapped Yamcha more than once. Yup, I'm positive your mom slapped Goku." Krillin and Gohan became shocked. They both said "No way!" together. 

"Mom would never slap or punch dad! She has hit him in the back on the head with a pan before, but she has never hit him on his face!" Gohan yelled. Gohan then cupped his hands over his mouth and ran to his mom's door. He put his ear to the door to listen for signs of ChiChi waking up. She was so tired she went into a deep sleep and heard nothing. Gohan sighed and returned to the kitchen.

"She's still asleep." Both Bulma and Krillin relaxed. Gohan sat back down at the table. 

"So who do we start with Gohan? ChiChi or Goku?" asked Krillin. He began panicking he would get stuck with ChiChi.

"We do both at the same time. Bulma, you get my mom while Krillin and I go find my father." said Gohan with a frown. 

"Ok Gohan. This is a good plan because when ChiChi wakes up, someone has to comfort her and I can't do that!" said Krillin sarcastically. Gohan and Bulma giggled and split. Bulma headed upstairs to watch over ChiChi while Gohan and Krillin silently snuck out of the house to find Goku.

****

Chapter #3

Goku settled into his bed and got comfortable. He ate his bear, but he was so miserable and upset he didn't bother to out again. Goku thought to himself. _I'll have to get use to living out here because I'm sure ChiChi doesn't want me to come back. If I try to sneak home to visit she might hit me or worse._ Goku pictured something far worse than ChiChi hitting him. He shuttered then fell asleep.

Gohan and Krillin searched by foot through five miles of land before they gave up for the day. The forest went over fifty miles and it could take days before they found Goku, but that was only if he was still in the forest.

"I'm positive he's still near by Krillin. Dad has no reason to leave familiar surroundings just because mom kicked him out of his house." Gohan stated. Krillin began laughing. Gohan looked over at Krillin in confusion. 

"Why are you laughing Krillin? This is serious and you're laughing about it?" Gohan snapped. Krillin quickly quieted down.

"Sorry Gohan. But when you said ChiChi kicked Goku out of his house, I thought it was very funny." Gohan finally realized what Krillin was laughing at and began laughing along with him. They headed back to Gohan's house after their first failed attempt to find Goku.

Three days past before Gohan and Krillin found Goku's small house. They wondered what a house was doing way out in the middle of nowhere, but then Gohan realized he lived out in the middle of nowhere and didn't respond. Gohan and Krillin walked up to the door and peered inside. There was a small fire going in the fireplace and someone was in the bed. 

"You stay here Krillin, I'll go see if this man knows where my dad went to?" Gohan said softly. Gohan opened the door wide enough for him to slip inside and he walked over to the bed. He noticed the little house was very dark inside but with the fireplace lit you could see. Gohan walked over to the bed to see his father sleeping. 

"Krillin quick!" Gohan whispered. "It's my dad!" Krillin came running over and gasped. 

"Your right Gohan. It is Goku! But how did he get this house and blanket? He has no money!" Krillin pointed out. Gohan looked around.

"I don't know. Maybe Krillin my dad is smarter than we think, and he built this house." Gohan and Krillin looked at each other then together said "Nah!" Gohan was about to wake up his dad when Krillin stopped him.

"Wait Gohan. Something is not right. Your dad doesn't look so good, like he's sick or something." Gohan looked at his dad.

"Your right Krillin. Dad must be sick. He never sleeps in like this. He has no reason to sleep in and he likes waking up early. Hey Krillin, pull out the flash light." Krillin pulled out the flashlight and Gohan hooked it to the rafters. 

"I knew it! Gohan come here and look!" Krillin spoke out. Gohan came over and noticed his father was pale white. 

"What does this mean Krillin?" Gohan asked all confused. Krillin began thinking before he gave Gohan his answer.

"I'm not sure Gohan, but I think your dad has been sleeping since he left your house. I don't think he ate for four days straight." Gohan gasped. 

"We have to make sure Krillin. Dad wouldn't sleep that long! He's too energetic!" Gohan said in protest. Krillin nodded in agreement.

"I know Gohan. But when Goku doesn't eat he has little or no energy. If he hasn't eaten in awhile he's been too tired so he slept." Krillin pulled Goku's blanket off. Gohan gasped again. 

"Krillin, you were right. I can see my dad's ribs. He hasn't eaten in four days." Goku rolled on to his back and grunted, but slept on still tired. Gohan hugged his dad on his chest.

"I'm so sorry dad. Mom didn't mean it please wake up!" Gohan cried out. Goku didn't move. Gohan began crying on his dad shirt and Krillin went outside to look around a bit. Gohan kept crying til he felt a hand on his back. His dad had woken up.

"Hey Gohan." said Goku weakly. Gohan could tell his father had barely to any energy left. 

"Dad! You awake! You look so tired and weak." Gohan said in concern. He hopped on to his dad's chest so Goku wouldn't have to move.

"I'm fine Gohan. I'm just really tired." Goku began breathing hard indicating he was not tired, he was exhausted. Gohan hopped off his father's chest so it was easier for his father to breathe. 

"Dad! When was the last time you ate?" Gohan asked with concern in his eyes. Goku sighed and sat up.

"The last time I ate was after I left. Ever since then I've been asleep." Goku said tiredly. Gohan made his father lay down. 

"Dad! You've been asleep for four days. You haven't eaten in along time. You're starving yourself. What happened?" Gohan broke out. Goku sighed out in shame. 

"To tell you the truth Gohan. I lost track of time. I thought it was the next day after I left." Goku said yawning. Krillin finally walked in and went to Goku's side.

"Hey Goku your awake. How are you feeling old buddy?" Krillin asked with a little excitement. Goku smiled weakly and tried to get up but Gohan made him stay down.

"I'm fine Krillin. I'm just really hungry." Goku said with a little more energy. Just then his stomach roared saying "_I'm hungry!_" louder than before. 

"With your stomach roaring like that Goku I'm sure you're more than hungry." All three of them laughed. Then Krillin got serious.

"Goku! Why haven't you been feeding yourself? You're nothing but skin, bones, and muscles." Krillin said concerned.

"I agree dad. You look like a talking skeleton." Gohan said in concern. Goku sighed and sat up.

"I did at first. But then I had spent a lot of energy thinking and not enough concentrating on my health. I was to ashamed of what I did to ChiChi that I just forgot about myself. I was so afraid ChiChi would come looking for me to hit me again so I pretty much spent my energy thinking of a way to run away." Goku laided back down. He closed his eyes and opened them slowly. Gohan and Krillin gasped.

"You never went out or went to look for food because you were afraid ChiChi would come to hit you or do something mean to you again?" Krillin asked all flabbergasted. 

"Yeah. ChiChi hit me cause of something I did so if I went out I might do something wrong again and she'll hit me." Goku sighed out. Gohan just then noticed a bruise on his father's face. Gohan put his hand to his father's face and watched as Goku flinched when he touched his bruise.

"Is that where mom hit you dad? Right where that bruise is?" Gohan asked all worried. Goku pulled off his covers and sat up in front of Krillin and Gohan. He put his hand to his cheek and began rubbing it.

"Yes Gohan. This bruise was left when ChiChi hit me." Goku got up and walked to door. Goku wobbled and nearly fell down. Gohan and Krillin both ran to Goku's sides to hold him up.

"Dad you shouldn't be out of bed. Krillin and I will get you something to eat. Your too tired to go out." Gohan said as his father pulled them off him.

"I'll be fine Gohan. You better return home before your mother finds out you came to see me, she's probably worried about you. I don't want you coming back either, you might get in trouble." Goku said in shame. He left his house and went towards the lake. 

Gohan wanted to help his dad, but it looked like his father either didn't want his help or what his mom said to Goku, made him reject his own family.

"Krillin, what should we do?" Gohan asked almost breaking down to tears. Krillin was deep in thought when Gohan asked.

"I don't know Gohan. You dad is pretty upset. He's so tired, and he doesn't make eye contact at all. I think Goku's pride has been hurt Gohan. We should get back to your house anyway, now that we know where your dad is we can come back later. We have to come up with a new plan." Gohan nodded and they flew away from the house. Goku had hid behind a bush and was listening to their conversation and sighed.

"Gohan, you don't know how much it hurts me not to be able to call you son. But ChiChi said I'm a bad father so I can't call you son if I'm bad. I wish you could have a better father than me." Goku walked off to the lake but collapsed before he reached it due to lack off energy.

****

Chapter #4

Gohan and Krillin returned to the house to see ChiChi cooking dinner and Bulma sitting down at the kitchen table talking.

"How did it go guys? Did you find Goku" Bulma asked in concern to her old friends were abouts. Gohan and Krillin both sighed.

"We found him all right. But he's pretty upset. He turned us away after he was finally able to get up." Krillin said upset. ChiChi froze.

"What do you mean Krillin? Finally able to get up, is he ok?" ChiChi asked all worried. Krillin bowed his head.

"No he's not mom. Dad hasn't been feeding himself or leaving the little house he's in. He's so afraid of you coming after him to even go look for food. We finally got him to leave, but he's so thin and weak. He hasn't eaten since he left." Gohan slowly stated. ChiChi dropped the knife she was holding and ran up to her room crying. Bulma was sitting shocked.

"You guys aren't kidding? He hasn't eaten since he left here four days ago?" Bulma asked even more worried than before. Gohan and Krillin both nodded. 

"I believe that more just Goku's feelings have been hurt Bulma. I think after ChiChi hurt his feelings she accidentally torn apart his pride. Normally Goku and ChiChi would make up cause Goku can fix his feelings when they talk. But he's so ashamed of himself he won't even look at Gohan and call him son." Bulma sighed heavily.

"What should we do? He can't live out there alone. I don't he remembers how to survive in the wild alone anymore." Bulma pointed out.

"We have to find him!" Gohan yelled out. Bulma and Krillin both turned to Gohan in surprise.

"Gohan you heard what your dad said, he doesn't want you to come back." Krillin said in amazement.

"I know Krillin. But dad should have found something to eat by now. I should be able to feel his ki, but I can't." Gohan said worried. Krillin began to concentrate the he quickly opened his eyes. Bulma looked at the two of them in confusion.

"Your right Gohan. I don't feel him either." Krillin said in a worried tone. Bulma got up from her seat.

"I'll go with Gohan, Krillin. You need to tell ChiChi everything that happened. I want to help Goku this time." Krillin nodded in agreement and ran upstairs.

"How far is it to where you and Krillin found Goku and this so called house he's in?" Bulma asked Gohan when Krillin disappeared from sight.

"He's about twenty to thirty miles away from here. It's a long hike and I can't carry you fast enough." Gohan said in a scarred tone. 

"No problem. I'll use my jet and fly with you there. You just lead and I'll follow you, ok Gohan?" Bulma said proudly.

"Right, let's go. We have to get there quick." They ran outside. Bulma opened her jet capsule and hopped inside it. Gohan took off leading the way.

Gohan lead the way and Bulma followed close behind. Gohan landed in a small patch of land and Bulma landed beside him.

"We'll have to go on from foot Bulma. The forest will get to thick and we'll never find dad's house by circling." Gohan yelled out. Bulma nodded and packed up her jet. Bulma and Gohan began running very fast to find Goku, but when they reached the small house he wasn't there.

"We'll have to look for him. He's out here and with low ki. I'll take the left Bulma and you take the right." Gohan said concerned. Bulma nodded and they split up. Bulma headed for the lake and stopped when she found Goku lying on the ground, unconscious. 

"Gohan! Gohan come quick! I found him!" Bulma yelled out. Gohan ran til he met up with Bulma. 

"Dad! Wake up! DAD!" Gohan yelled. Bulma sighed as she watched Gohan go berserk. 

"Gohan will you stop! He's not dead." Bulma snapped. Gohan immediately quieted down. Bulma took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Gohan, I need you to run to your house and get a bowl, water, some food, and cloths." Bulma said sternly but firmly. 

"What for Bulma?" I want to help you and dad!" Gohan cried out. Bulma put a hand on Gohan's shoulder, which calmed him down. 

"Gohan, those things are for your dad. Your dad is sick from lack of nutrition and he's gotten ill from it. Let's get him to the house so we can help him get better." Bulma said reassuringly. Gohan nodded and picked up his dad and carried him back to the small house. 

****

Chapter #5

When they arrived, Gohan left his father on the bed and Bulma began getting a fire ready.

"You have to hurry Gohan. We need to get that fever down before it worsens." Bulma said worried.

"Ok Bulma. You just keep my dad where he is and don't let him out of bed, ok?" Gohan said sternly. Bulma nodded.

"Believe me Gohan. The last thing I want your father doing is getting out of this bed." Gohan smiled at Bulma then took off for the needed supplies. Bulma watch her old friend toss and turn and she preyed Gohan would hurry and return.

Gohan flew as fast as he could to reach his house and back in time to help his dad. He reached his house and barged in when ChiChi was cooking and Krillin was talking to her. He began gathering the needed supplies while ChiChi and Krillin looked at him in confusion.

"Hey Gohan, what are you looking for bro?" Krillin asked Gohan who was rooting around through the closet.

"No time to talk Krillin. I need to get stuff for dad." Gohan packed up everything and put some boiling water into a thermos and was about ready to leave when ChiChi stopped him.

"Gohan what's happening? Where is your father and where are you taking my bowl and towels?" ChiChi asked sternly. Gohan didn't want to waste anymore time but he told her anyway.

"We found dad. He's really sick and all this stuff is gonna help." Gohan said in a low and worried voice. ChiChi had tears in her eyes. Krillin went into shock.

"What happened Gohan? We left him and he seemed to be fine." _He was_ _weak but he was acting so normal_. Gohan sighed then spoke again.

"Well we were wrong Krillin. He was faking and he collapsed. I'm going to him so I can help Bulma cure him." Gohan said upset. Gohan was hurt deep. His dad never hid his health from him or Krillin. Gohan was upset that Goku had done such a thing but he saw his dad's reason.

"I'm coming with you and Krillin, Gohan." ChiChi finally spoke up. Gohan shook his in disagreement.

"Dad might do something wild and hurt himself. He wants to be around you but he's too afraid he'll disappoint you or do something wrong. He might fight us or run away if you're there, and if he does we'll lose him for sure!" Gohan said strongly.

"I don't care Gohan. He's sick and I want to help him." ChiChi said with tears bawling up. Gohan then did something he never did before, he got angry and began to speak rudely to his mother.

"Don't you think you've helped enough!" Gohan spat. Those words hit ChiChi hard. When Gohan finally realized what he had said he went into shock.

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to…" He was cut off, by ChiChi's crying. He felt so bad for saying that.

"You are right Gohan. I started all this and I'll stay out of the way." She cried out. She ran to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Gohan bowed his head in guilt.

"I'll stay with you mom Gohan." Krillin finally spoke up when he woke up from shock. 

"Right. I got to get back to dad and help mom. Please send my apologies to mom Krillin. I didn't mean to snap at mom" Gohan said hurt. 

"I'll do that. Gohan, I think she agrees that she's done enough to make things worse so she's upset. I'll calm her down so she's not so… hysteric." Gohan hugged Krillin.

"Thanks Krillin. I'll see you later." Gohan took off and flew quickly back to his dads. 

Gohan arrived back at his house late with Bulma. They walked into the kitchen expecting to see ChiChi downstairs cooking, but from the loud crying from the upstairs they guessed wrong and went upstairs. They walked into ChiChi's room to see her lying in her bed, face down crying hard. Krillin was trying his best to calm her down but it didn't work.

"Umm…mom" Gohan whispered. She stopped crying and Krillin gave a loud sigh of relief. ChiChi got up and hugged her son. Gohan was shocked at his mother's surprise love as he hugged back. Bulma and Krillin left the room and went home. 

"I'm real sorry mom. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Gohan said softly as he sat on the bed and put his head in his mother's lap. 

"It's ok Gohan. You've had a hard week running back and forth trying to find your father after he ran away." ChiChi cradled Gohan then took a deep sigh. 

"Your wondering how's dad doing aren't you?" Gohan asked concerned. A tear splashed down on to Gohan's head.

"Yes. How is he doing Gohan?" ChiChi asked with tears leaking from her eyes. Gohan got up and hugged his mom again.

"He's asleep. We managed to break his fever and give him some food. He wanted to know if this being sick and me come back with a sorrow face is his fault and is upsetting you?" Gohan said sadly. 

"No. Gohan, I want to see Goku tomorrow. I miss him too much and him getting sick over me is too much to bear. I want to apologize to him and have him hold me." ChiChi began to hug Gohan tightly and was squeezing the life out of him.

"Mom, I think he would like that. It might make him feel better if you were the one taking care of him and hugging him." Gohan said in a happier tone. It was settled that night that ChiChi would finish caring for Goku and that they were to make up when Goku felt better.

****

Chapter #5

The next morning Gohan and ChiChi packed things needed then an idea hit ChiChi.

"Gohan stop packing." ChiChi burst out all of a sudden. Gohan stopped packing a large backpack and looked at his mom.

"What's wrong mom?" Gohan asked worried his mom maybe feeling ill all of a sudden.

"Wouldn't it just be easier if we brought Goku home Gohan? I know we're in a bit of a snag but I'm willing to stop being mad at Goku to get him well. It will be a lot easier if we just brought Goku home and put him in bed. I'm sure he wants to return anyway." ChiChi said trying to get Gohan on her side.

"I'm not sure mom. We should ask dad before making any decisions about him." Gohan replied. ChiChi sighed.

"It was just an idea Gohan. I thought it might be easier if Goku had something really wrong with him we would be close enough to help him in time." ChiChi said and she continued packing. Gohan sighed. _Mom is right. Dad might need something and mom and I can't help him cause we're too far away. I think dad would agree if he didn't feel so bad._

"Mom I think we should ask dad if he would like to come back." Gohan said out loud. ChiChi stopped packing.

"Then you agree with me? That Goku should be back here?" she said desperately. Gohan sighed again.

"Not for the same reasons you want I bet. I just want to make sure I can keep an eye on him while he's sick. When we do ask dad, you're going to ask him cause I don't want him mad at me." Gohan stated out, picturing Goku getting mad at him.

"Agreed. You take me to Goku, I ask if he wants to return and we bring him back if he agrees." They both nodded and said "Agreed" together. ChiChi took out a cargo plane capsule and flew it behind Gohan til they needed to land. Gohan lead his mother to the small house.

"Ok mom. I'll get dad ready and say you're here then you're on your own. I wish you good luck cause he's probably gonna turn you away." Gohan walked inside while ChiChi tried to gather her courage up.

"Hey dad, how are you feeling today?" Gohan asked the sick Saiyan lying in bed. Goku opened his eyes. He seemed to be feeling better after seeing his son Gohan.

"Hey Gohan. I'll be fine as soon as you let me up from the bed." Goku said sarcastically. Gohan smiled at his humorous father. _He must be getting better if he's making jokes already._

"Dad, I came here today with a proposition for you." Gohan stated out seriously. Goku sat up.

"I'm listening Gohan." Goku said with curiosity in voice. _I knew he would fall for it. Dad loves surprises, even when they are bad._

"Mom is going to ask you something and I want you to stay here and listen to her. Mom you can come in now!" Gohan called out to his mother. Goku began to panic. _Oh no! Not ChiChi! She'll do something to me like hit me!_ ChiChi walked in as Gohan walked out and closed the door. She stood by the door not moving. Goku took his eyes off her and brought them to the ground. He didn't want to upset her before she even asked her question. He laid back down into his bed and turned his head away in shame. ChiChi sensing his shame began speaking.

"Will you at least listen to me Goku before you turn away?" she asked in sorrow. Goku took in a sigh.

"I'm listening ChiChi. Ask me what you wanted to ask." He said in a low voice. ChiChi heard his distress. She kind of got offended that he was not facing her like he did before, but now he just lied there with his head turned the opposite direction.

"Will you at least look at me Goku. It's been almost a week. I've missed…" She stopped there thinking he might get more upset by what she said next. Goku sat up, using all his strength he faced ChiChi. ChiChi had tears streaming down her face when he finally looked up. _He's so sad. It's like I've broken him and he can't be repaired._ He was sitting there, his full attention on ChiChi. She finally snapped.

"Oh Goku" She cried out as she ran into Goku and cried in his lap. He stared down in shock. _Why is she doing this? I thought she didn't love me anymore, buts she's acting like I've just returned from the dead._ Goku put his arms around ChiChi and held her as she cried in his arms.

"I don't get it ChiChi. First your mad at me then you come here and cry in my arms." Goku said weakly. ChiChi began sniffing and tried to stop her crying.

"I wanted to say… that I was sorry Goku. I didn't mean to say all those things. These past week I've been doing nothing but crying and trying to find a way to say sorry. I had no right shattering you like that." She backed away from Goku. _She missed me. She really does love me, but why did she back away. Am I scaring her?_

"ChiChi I've…" he started out. "I wanted to say I was sorry, but all this time I was worrying for my safety. I thought about every… everything you said. I know I don't do things right, I mess up a lot and I don't respect you." Tears began running down the Saiyans face as he continued to speak.

"I wanted to know if I'm scaring you ChiChi? I don't want to, and I know I'm not trying to. But if I am please tell me." ChiChi wanted to be in his arms more than anything in the world right then.

"No Goku you're not scaring me. Please continue." ChiChi said politely making sure to sound happy so not to scare Goku. Goku smiled slightly and began speaking again.

"I'm sorry and I understand if you want to leave me here and make me take care of myself. It was nice that Gohan took care of me but I'm strong enough to take over." Goku collapsed after he finished speaking. ChiChi caught him and placed him back in his bed. 

"Goku, I don't want to leave you here by yourself. I came to ask you something else." ChiChi stroked Goku's hair and began speaking again. He relaxed at her soft touch and no more fear or shame came from him.

"The night… we fought Goku. I was wrong about you being a bad man, husband, and father. I didn't think you were really, but with all your irresponsibility to Gohan's education, the chores, and not to mention my needs, I got mad. When I saw you leave and run away, it hurt me more. I missed you so much when you left. When Gohan and Krillin told me how sick and underfed you were because of me I went insane. You mean so much to me Goku." ChiChi began crying again. Goku brought his hand to her face to wipe her tears off. He then began stroking her hair.

"Goku please come home!" ChiChi burst out crying. She collapsed on his chest and cried harder than ever. He was shocked.

"Can you make me you home made soup? You know, The kind you make best ChiChi." Goku asked weakly. He directed her chin towards his face. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Please?" he asked weakly. ChiChi hugged him hard and nodded. She spoke softly so he could rest.

"Only if you promise to get better Goku." She said in happiness. He nodded and fell asleep. She wore out her warrior by asking him to come home. She rested her head apon his chest.

"I love you Goku, even when you're annoying." She kissed him on the cheek and fell asleep by his side.

Note: Goku got better and fought the Androids and Cell after wards. He died in the event to save his son, family, friends, and the Earth. Even when Goku dies he never actually leaves. He's that kind of person that lives on in the heart and memories of his family and friends. That's what makes him totally cool in my book. 


End file.
